


Sing

by NewsAndTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsAndTrash/pseuds/NewsAndTrash
Summary: In which James next door neighbor is annoying af/can't sing.





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is titled 'Smwhat' in my google docs.

He was at it again. The obnoxious voice caring through the thin walls that separated the rooms. This wasn’t what James Madison expected, nor wanted, when he decided to live in the college dorms. He specifically asked for a single room in order to avoid annoying habits such as his neighbour's loud singing. The student didn’t expect the walls to be this thin, or maybe it was just his neighbour.

Any other day, he had the patience to ignore it, put on some headphones or go as far as to leave for a few minutes. James didn’t often lose his temper, usually he was the one left to break up any arguments in class, especially concerning Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. His friend Aaron wasn’t one to lose his temper very often either, yet Hamilton seemed to do it. James couldn’t blame his friend for losing his calm, seeing that he, himself, was about ready to put a dent in the wall after barring victim to one of Hamilton’s rants.

It didn’t help that exam week was nearing and the work was piling up. It was enough to stress anyone out, so you couldn’t blame the fuming student standing outside his neighbours door. His fists hitting the wooden surface, harder than he meant, yet effective. The singing, if you could call it that, stopped, followed by the music.

The door was pulled open. James didn’t expect the tall, attractive, male who answered. Messy, curly hair, fell around his neck and face. His eyes cast down to glance at the smaller one, an eyebrow raised.

“Hello?” His southern accent heavy.

James cleared his throat, standing up straight. A minute ago he had a thousand insults in mind, but now…

“Your singing sucks.” He spoke weakly, flinching at his poorly worded jibe.

The brunet did nothing but snort. James huffed, crossing his arms, ready to redeem his criticisms.

He didn’t get the chance, “and who might you be?”

“Your neighbour who has to bare witness to the screeching you call music.” Or maybe he did.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” he grinned, “I’m Thomas.”

The shorter man hesitantly shook the awaiting hand.

“James.” He mumbled, making it clear he wasn’t happy.

“Well, James, nice to meet you,” he hummed, “I’ll try to be quieter.”

“Thanks.”

James stumbled back to his room, calmer than when he left, and a bit confused, his mind jumbled. He was still angry at the man, Thomas, he got on his nerves, yet he was disappointed? The conversation was short, he barely said anything. Not that James was looking for a fight, but the neighbor was unaffected by what James said. In fact, he seemed amused over it, only fueling the students annoyance.

Worst of all? The singing didn’t stop.

The confrontation worked for about a week, there was nothing. The voice came back last night, singing an unrecognizable song, broken words carrying through the thin walls, and James had an paper due the next morning. It took twice as long to finish as it usually would, his mind kept returning to the tall Virginian next door, deeming him unable to concentrate for more then five minutes at a time.

 “Second cup?” The student across from him sympathized, already obtaining the attention of the waiter.  

“Please,” He replied, “I was up half the night trying to work on the essay. Couldn’t he have at least chosen a better time?”

“Did you talk to him?” Aaron drew his attention back to James.

“Last week-” James didn’t spare a second glance at the waitress who stopped by, quickly refilling both their cups.

He picked up the mug of coffee, taking a gulp of the scorching liquid before continuing “-it was fine until now.”

“Maybe he’s doing it on purpose.” Aaron shrugged.

“You think he’s trying to annoy me?” Thomas’s grin came into mind, “actually, that seems like something he might do.”

 James sighed, placing the mug back down onto the table.

 Burr followed, placing his own cup down, “what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

 “Try talking to him again?” Aaron offered.

So that’s exactly what James did. He found himself, once again, knocking on his neighbors door.

“It’s open.” A muffled voice called.

Reluctantly, he pushed open the door, taking a step inside.

“James!” The brunet sitting at the desk perked up, smiling at the other student.

James let the door fall shut, scanning the single room. It was a mess. Books splayed across the floor, papers covering the desk. One of the lights remained on, but the father remained off, darkening the room. Curtains were held open revealing the quiet night. The only thing that held any order was the neatly made bed in the corner of the room across from the desk.

“Thomas.” He greeted, giving the man a nod.

“What brings you around?” He asked, standing from the chair.

“You’re singing again.” James bluntly stated.

“I’m always singing.” The brunet pronounced.

“Well, you’re being too loud.” James frowned, taking a step forward.

“Hmm, well, why don’t you shut me up then?” He proposed thoughtfully, crossing the room to stand in front of the shorter one.

“Wha-?” James eye widened in realization, “you were-”

So he was fucking with him? Annoying him on purpose, singing just to get his attention. The taller one stood close enough that James could feel his breath on his check. Could see the small movements as he leaned further into the students personal space. Who did he think he was?

“Mhm hmm.” Thomas interrupted, tilting his chin up to brush his lips against James.

It was a light, almost nonexistent. James could feel Thomas’s breath on his lips as he slowly pulled back, lingering. He could feel his face heating up, the gut this man had, to just kiss him. Would you even call that a kiss?

“Is this alright?” He whispered, voice traveling through the quiet room.

 James opened his mouth to protest, “you can’t just- just, do that.”

 The male's lips brushed along his cheek.

 “that wasn’t a no.” He whispered it the shorter’s ear, deep voice sending a shiver down his back.  

 “It wasn’t a yes either.” James muttered, yet he found himself leaning towards Thomas.

 “So… what do yah want James?” He pressed his body closer, his scent consuming the students awareness.

 “Mmm,” James let his mind wondered, the feeling of Thomas’s solid body against him, the hand that grazed his hip.

 The man hardly did anything, yet James found himself focused on the smallest of movements, playing into every second. He placed small kisses along his jaw, mapping his way back to James lips, locking them together in a soft, slow, kiss. James couldn’t help but let his lips move together against Thomas’.

 “You still haven’t answered any of my questions.” He spoke, an edge to his otherwise soft voice as he broke the kiss.  

 “What were they again?” James mumbled, letting his mouth leisurely trail kisses along his partner's neck.

 Thomas tilted his head to the side, allowing James more access.

 “Well, I asked what you wanted-” Thomas’ cool hand danced along his sides, under his shirt, his dull nails racking down James’s stomach, sending shivers throughout his body.  

 “-But I think that’s obvious.” He finished.

 James blushed at the implication, lightly biting down on a part of his nape. Thomas hissed as at the sudden harshness.

“If it’s so obvious, why don’t you do it?” James spoke quickly before going back to his neck, sucking at the area he bit.

“Oh I plan to.” Thomas dragged James’ hips forward, against his own.

He let out a small groan, muffled into Thomas’ neck, only now realizing how worked up the man had actually got him, and how, embarrassingly, quickly. Thomas pulled James back with him, towards the bed. He had no complaints as Thomas pushed him down onto the blankets, into another kiss. This time much more heat, taking the time to suck on his bottom lip, before exploring James’ mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his legs the best he could around the taller ones hips, attempting to get them closer.

His hands were under his shirt again, fingers rubbing against James’ nipples, who, in return, let out a surprised moan against his partners mouth.

“Shit James,” Thomas pulled away, “can you sit up for me, baby?”

His voice had a raspy flare to it, heated with passion, with want. His hands pulled at James’ shirt, removing it the second his body rose from the mattress. James’ own hands tugged at Thomas’ shirt, pulling the buttons undone. Thomas shrugged the fabric off his shoulders, throwing both items of clothing to the floor.

He wasted no time, kissing his way down the smaller ones neck and shoulder, mouthing at his chest. James hissed as he took a nipple between his teeth, sucking at it before doing the same to the other.

“Thomas.” James ushered out, breathing heavily.

“Mmm, I know baby. Gonna give you whatever you want.” He cooed, planting kisses down his stomach.

James bit his lip, looking down at the lustful eyes that starred back up at him. His breath hitched as Thomas’ fingers dipped under his pants, lightly pulling at the fabric. He placed open mouthed kisses under the smaller ones belly button, teeth gently dragging across the skin.

“Think we should remove these?” He spoke, once again tugging at the pants.

“Please.” James didn’t mean for his voice to sound so desperate.

Thomas’s mouth twitched into a grin, his hands grabbing at the waistband of both his pants and boxers. He shuffled back, tugging the two remaining articles of clothing with him. Soon they joined the tops, tossed haphazardly onto the dorm room floor, leaving James on full display. Thomas’ eyes hungrily swept across the body laid out in front of him; faint bruises appearing along his neck, cock hard against his stomach.

James squirmed, turning his head to the side, blushing under the gaze. Thomas paid no mind, taking his time to trace out the curves of James body, saving them to his memory. He reached out, lazily smoothing his hands down the smaller ones sides, grasping his thighs.

“So beautiful darlin’.” He muttered, thumb rubbing circles into his skin, “laid out for me like this.”

“Thomas.” James whispered, hands clutching the sheets, bottom lip between his teeth.

He released a hand from the others hip to cup James’ jaw, tilting his head forward.

“Look at me James, tell me what you want.” Said brunet’s eyes flutter up to look into Thomas’ own.

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to speak when Thomas gave no indication of moving forward.

“I want you.” He mumbled, wriggling under the others stare, avoiding his face in favour of examining Jefferson’s body.

“You have me right here,” The other grinned, “gonna have to be more specific.”

His hand was distracting, stroking James’ hips, fingers pressing into the flesh. His knowing stare was distracting, inspecting him, as if unveiling the students secrets.

The smaller ones own eyes were glued onto Thomas stomach, where his skin met with the waistband of his pants.

“Take of your pants.” Frustration laced James’ impatient voice.

“Just my pants?” The curly haired male pondered.

“Oh my god.” Madison mumbled, sitting up.

Thomas pouted in protest, hands falling from the other’s sides. Before he could voice his complaints further, James’ own hands landed on his hip, working to pull down the remaining clothing. Thomas didn’t hesitate to remove the pieces, leaving them both naked. James pushed himself up against the Virginian, forcing him to lean back against the wall. His hands found Madison’s hips once more, who was left straddling his partner.

They were locked into another messy set of kisses, yet Madison didn’t waste time on them, swiftly traveling his mouth down his body, grinding down on Thomas’ hard member. The brunet moaned in response, pushing his hips up to met James’, who paused his expedition to let out a strangled groan. His mind fogged by the feeling of skin against skin, Thomas’ cock against his own, nothing else between them. The scent of sex weighed heavily in the stuffy room that filled with quiet moans.

James halfheartedly resumed his kissing, sucking a mark into the curve of his neck, before nipping at his shoulder. Pushing his body away from Thomas, James continued his kissing downwards, mouthing at his chest and stomach, pausing to place kisses along his thighs. The brunette glanced up to meet his partner’s eyes, purposely exhaling breaths of air against the other’s member.

“James.” he huffed, “ _please_.”

And fuck, if Thomas’ reluctant begging didn’t cause his cock to throb. James’ hand came up to loosely grasp his partner’s length, leisurely jerking him off.

“Mmm, what do you want Thomas?” He mused, mocking the other’s previous question.

“Fuck.” Is all he got as a reply.

Though to be fair, James hadn't been waiting for an answer, his tongue swiping at the tip of Thomas’ cock, collecting the bead of pre-cum that had formed, before Thomas could of given a proper response. Pausing his jerking movement, James opted to taking the head of the brunet’s cock in his mouth, sucking at the tip.

 Thomas let out a deep moan, hand coming up to rest on the back of James’ head as he swallow down the rest of the member. Until his lips met with his hand wrapped around the base of the erection, his tongue flat against the length. He bobbed his head up and down, taking it another centimeter deep each time, until his mouth replaced the hand, his nose pressed up against his partner’s pelvis. Jefferson’s hand gripped at the short locks, yet allowed James to remain in control of his movements. He hummed, vocals vibrating around the shaft.

 “Continue like that sweetie, and I’m not gonna last much longer.” Thomas warned, throwing in another pet name.

 James pulled himself off the erection with a pop, taking a second to catch his breath.

“Lube? Condoms?” He spoke, voice raspy, taking a second to silently chastise himself for not asking about the products earlier.

It didn’t matter now anyways. Thomas sat up straight, turning his body a bit to search the inconvenient drawers, of what James had assumed to be his dresser, that were located behind his bed, up against the wall. It took a minute before the two items were tossed onto the sheets beside them.

James let out a gasp as he was flipped over to lay on his back, Thomas hovering over him once again, hips slotted between Madison’s spread legs.

“Is this okay, or would you rather-” He whispered, nipping at the other’s ear.

“This is fine.” James interrupted, hands reaching out to pull his partner closer.

“Maybe next time then.” His cock twitched at Thomas’ words, that this wouldn’t be the only time.

That Thomas wanted, no expected, this to continue to happen, to have limitless access to James’ body, to use him, claim him. That James had the power induce him to this state of undone, not that he, himself, was doing much better. The thoughts sounded more appealing then they should of.

Jefferson placed a chaste kiss to his lips before straightening up and grabbing the lube. He coated his fingers with a liberal amount, throwing the bottle back down.

“It’s gonna be a bit cold.” Was the mumbled warning James got as the first finger pressed at his entrance.

He hissed at the intrusion, Thomas slowly pressing the cool finger into him pausing only to allow James to relax. Soon enough the slow movement of Thomas’ finger had James panting, pushing his body towards the student as the finger drew out. As a second finger was added, James realized Thomas knew exactly what he was doing to the male, how wrecked the taller one made him, digits searching inside him, stretching him. Curling up to brush against his prostate, inducing a cry from the short one, back curving off the sheets.

“Thomas, I swear to god, if you don’t get your dick in me within the next ten seconds I’m going to leave.” James broke, pushing up against his hand.

“Patience, preparation’s important.” He teased, working his fingers to rub against the spot again.

“Thomas!” He whined in response.

“Okay.” Another whine at the sudden absence of his touch, leaving him feeling empty.

Thomas grabbed the condom beside them, tearing it open. James watched as he slide it down onto his cock hissing at the welcomed attention to his neglected erection. Thomas clicked the bottle of lube open, lathering his length in it. With a few strokes, the brunet lined himself up with James’ entrance, who bit his lip in anticipation.

“Thomas- AHhh,” The words turned to gasps as the male slowly pushed into the other one.

James’ eyes fluttered shut, concentrating on the feeling of Jefferson’s length forcing its way into him. The student couldn’t tell if the moans were his or Thomas’, but the sinful sounds filled the room. The movement felt agonizingly slow, a slight burn mixed with the satisfaction of being filled up, until the male was fully seated in James’ body. Thomas froze, allowing him to adjust to the size, his thumbs pressing into Madison’s hips, holding him down into the mattress. It didn’t take long for him to get use to the feeling of having Thomas in him, and soon enough the brunet was pushing against his partner’s hold.

“God dammit move.” He urged.

“But you’re so hot like this. I could stare at you all day.” Messy kisses scattered James’ face as Thomas began to move back out of him, pulling his hips a few centimeters off the sheet for a better angle. Thomas thrust back in, against the bundle of nerves, James’ mouth falling open to let out a string of curses. Jefferson couldn’t help but groan at the sound, staring down at his partner with half-lidded eyes, watching him squirm against the sheets, unconsciously attempting to push himself closer to Thomas.

“Look at you, coming undone.” A greedy lust to him voice as he moved slowly, teasingly, against James, hushed moans falling from the shorter man's bruised lips.

Beads of sweat stuck to their bodies, Thomas could feel it cascading down his back, could see it glicinging on James’ skin. Rolling down his figure as the brunet’s back curved whenever Thomas hit his prostate, hands clenching at the blankets, mouth falling open in ecstasy. His eyes fluctuating between a state of shut and roaming Thomas’ body.      

“You’re going too slow.” James’ speech came out breathless.

“Maybe I don’t want it to end so quickly.” He teased in return, pausing his movements.

“Please,” Madison practically sobed at the loss, “move, fuck, _move_. Thomas please.”

The Virginian didn’t need any more encouragement, scatting the brunet with careless kisses before resuming his movement at a progressively quicker pace. James yelped at the rougher speed, but held no complaints, basking in the adrenaline fueled pleasure. Thomas’ fingers dug deeper into James’ skin as he neared his peak, snapping his hips up to meet Madison’s own. One of his hands released from their heavy grasp to jerk his partner’s leaking cock, who moaned at the welcomed touch.

 “You gonna come?” Thomas spoke breathlessly, “can you come for me James?”

“Ah, fuck, Thomas, Thomas.” The mantra of his name turned to a whisper as the brunet came undone, spilling over Jefferson’s hand.

His body sent into a state of bliss, spasming through his orgasm. Eyes falling shut, mouth parted in an oh, silent whispers falling from his lips. Slurred praises fell from Thomas’ own as his hips shuttered to a stop, pulling him into his own orgasm. His body fell against James, who sunk into the sheets. A sense of fatigue running through them as the high wore off.

Thomas slide off the smaller student, carelessly removing the condom, tying a knot in it before throwing it towards the garbage can. He reached back behind them for a box of tissues on the shelve of his dresser, half-heartedly wiping the cum off their bodies.

The tissues followed after the condom. James’ opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t you dare say you’re leaving.” Thomas mumbled before he could say anything.

“I was going to say that you didn’t have to do that.” Was the response.

“Well I prefer to cuddle without cum drying on our body.” He scrunched up his nose, throwing an arm over James’ chest, working to pull the sheets out from under them with the other.

James’ snorted, of course he’d be the cuddling type, not that the student minded much. Especially with the other’s heat around his body, scent in his nose, arms around his waist, and the few blissful minute it took to drift into a peaceful rest.   

James woke up cocooned in a pile blankets, sunlight shining through the window. A soft voice carried through the small room. The cause of said sound sat at the desk, back turned to James, headphones pulling back his thick hair. He let his head sink into the pillow, content with watching the brunet work. His body not yet fully awake, eyes already closing. The voice lulling him back to sleep.

 

... So maybe James could get used to Thomas’ singing.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, criticisms welcomed.  
> I spent too many midnights working on this. Sos.


End file.
